


Back-Seat

by SpiritScribe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Injuries, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood licking, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Fight Scenes, Healing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex in a Car, Violence, maybe other slight spoilers, minor spoilers for chapter 4, open wounds, sexy healing, unorthodox way of healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Ardyn finds Ignis badly wounded and decides to help using an experimental curative that causes arousal.





	Back-Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as mildly dubious consent because while Ignis consents to Ardyn's healing methods he is really given many options and ends up getting swept along with things. This fic is my first Ardyn x Ignis fic and I originally posted it on Tumblr but I'm moving my fics here instead. Not sure if the fight scene is really graphic enough for the graphic violence warning... let me know if I should change it.

Ignis had not expected to find himself in the back-seat of Ardyn's car. Especially not in the compromising position he was in. He leant his head back looking up at the night sky. It was a beautiful night and he wished he could some how fall into that sea of stars. To escape the odd situation and leave behind this confusing world. Even if it meant he would have abandon Noct. The sensation of Ardyn licking along the long slash across his chest brought some of his thoughts back to the moment. It shouldn't feel good but it did and he could feel the flesh starting to knit back together. It was an odd magical curative but it had saved his life, as not that long ago he had been on the brink of death.

***

He, Noct, Prompto and Gladio had gone off on a hunt not really wanting to rush into travelling with Ardyn. The previous night at the camper van had been bad enough. Ignis had found the situation awkward so had stood leaning against the camper rather than sitting with the others while Ardyn rambled on about various things. Ardyn had been annoying, leaning towards Prompto reaching out almost to touch him, which caused the younger man lean back to get out of reach. He probably just liked scaring the blonde but there could be something else to it. Ignis had felt Ardyn's eyes on him from time to time and it made him shudder, so he was sure Prompto was having a hell of a time.

Taking on some hunts would hopefully help them shake the strange feeling Ardyn gave them all. It had all been going pretty well until an unexpected monster rose out of the shadows. The sun had just finished its decent and they were preparing to take on a night hunt. As the enemies appeared they heard magitek engines. It was bad enough that magitek soldiers would end up getting in their fight but then earth rumbled and shadows pooled on the ground. Out of the shadows emerged an Iron Giant and several imps; things quickly got messy. They had done their best to manoeuvre around the large enemy taking out the other enemy groups. However the situation soon became unmanageable and they tried to make a hasty retreat. The Iron Giant took a massive swing at Noct while the prince was distracted by another enemy in his way. Ignis managed to push Noct out of the way and was caught by the end of the blade himself. He'd cried out in pain as the blade ripped open his flesh. The force of the swing also flung Ignis into the air. He wasn't sure how Noct put up with getting launched into the air as often as he did because it was very disorientating.

He couldn't make sense of much as he'd quickly found himself crashing back to earth through the branches of several trees. He'd been flung quite far and knew he was badly hurt. He tried bringing forth a curative but found he couldn't. He at least could still feel pain but it was not a good place to end up passing out. He'd heard growling and silently cursed. He knew the smell of his blood would mean hiding or staying still was no good. What ever it was in darkness would attack him regardless. He'd managed to force himself onto his feet. He was glad his legs weren't broken but he couldn't run in his condition. Not only that but even if he could, running might attract more trouble. He'd have to be careful and try to make his way back to the road. At least with some luck he could flag down some help if he couldn't reach the others first. He hoped they too would try to get back to civilisation.

Hungry eyes had watched him in the dark as he pushed himself to keep going. He had a good sense of direction and could see the light up ahead through the trees. It seemed that the predators in the dark had also realised he was reaching a safety of sorts. Even though it was possibly he might still die on the side of the road the beasts would rather have him fall dead in the forest. So they finally decided to attack – they hadn't seen the point of wasting energy attacking the weakened human they felt might soon collapse. Ignis had been unable to stop himself crying out in surprise and pain as he was barrelled into by one of the Voretooths. He'd raised his arms to try and protect himself and fend off his attacker but he could tell his strength was fading. He'd expected to soon to have the creature tearing into him but suddenly the weight on top of him was gone. There had been sounds of a short scuffle a flash that was probably magic of some sort and a figure appeared above him. His vision had become blurry and he was having trouble focusing. He figured getting knocked to the ground was the final straw as he was on the edge of passing out. He’d been unable to quite make out who it was above him and didn't have the energy to reach for the hand that was reaching down to him. Rough fingers had ended up brushing across his cheek and a slightly familiar, teasing voice came from the figure leaning over him, “My, my aren't we a pretty mess. Don't worry we can't have you dying on the prince just yet.”

Ignis frowned confused by the voice, “Ardyn... w-...” The darkness claimed him before he could ask what he was doing there.

The next thing Ignis could recall was that he was in Ardyn's back seat with the older man straddling his lap. Ardyn was lacking several of his many layers of clothing. He also had some sort of vial and dropper in his hands, and was giving Ignis a look of curiosity and pleasure. Ignis would have immediately tried to get away but tendrils of unconsciousness clung to him, slowing his thoughts and movements. He felt cold air on his upper body and hissed as sensation returned to the large slash on his front. His other injuries only had a dull ache to them meaning they had already been treated. He also felt an out of place pleasant feeling radiating softly through him, possibly from what ever treatment he had been given so far. He was curious as to what healing agent had been used because any standard curative would have already sealed up the wound on his chest unless there was some sort of complication.

As more of Ignis' senses came back to him he was relieved to find his trousers were intact even if his shirt wasn't. He had been afraid for a moment that Ardyn had been planning on doing something other than treating his wounds. Such a fear was mostly due to how Ardyn was looking at him. Now that Ignis thought about it the older man seemed to be only lacking layers that would get in the way of administering medical care. Still the whole situation was unnerving and made him concerned as to what he'd being treated with. Ignis slowly put his hand to his mouth still able to taste what ever Ardyn had given him and frowned.

“Oh good properly back in the world of the waking. Thought I might have been too late for a moment. You kept drifting back and forth but you seem awake now.” Ardyn sounded far too upbeat for the situation, “If you are wondering about your shirt it was a complete write-off I'm afraid.” Ardyn shifted slightly in his flamboyant way but seemed perfectly contented sat on Ignis' thighs.

Ardyn's position meant that Ignis couldn't get away unless he managed to get out from under older man. Suddenly it didn't matter what Ardyn's intentions were as a surge of panic washed through Ignis. He was being pinned by a man he didn't trust, far from his friends and vulnerable. The urge to escape finally got its delayed signal through and in a knee jerk reaction Ignis shifted too quickly under Ardyn's weight. A jolt of pain to flared out from the torn flesh of Ignis' chest and he had to bite back a small cry of pain. He stilled himself holding back rage filled words as Ardyn chuckled at his sudden reaction.

“Now do take it easy you are still quite badly hurt. Just lay back and relax. I'm going to fix you up good as new. No need to panic.” Ardyn's cheerful words were like daggers thrust into Ignis' pride.

While he quashed thoughts of getting away Ignis would not allow himself to just lay back as Ardyn requested. Slowly and carefully he pushed himself up and rested back on his forearms, so that he wasn't completely flat on his back. He balled his hands into fists to attempt to reign in his anger – it would do him no good to start a fight – and found himself distracted by the sensation of how his fingers caught in the fabric under him. He looked down and realised there was a blanket of sorts between himself and the seats. He raised his eyebrows and looked back up at Ardyn.

“Didn't want to ruin the seats.” Ardyn replied to the unasked question and shrugged.

Ignis frowned annoyed further at this added factoid. He wanted to say 'of course wouldn't want to bleed all over the furnishings. Why the hell did you save me in first place you slimy git?' but he swallowed the acidic remarks and said instead, “Well regardless of that, I'm thankful for you rescuing me. Though I would like to ask why you are out here and what exactly that is in your hands?” He felt it was best to be polite in this situation and in truth despite his dislike of the man Ignis was grateful to him for coming to his aid. However he was still weary and wanted explanations.

“Right to the point though at least you are polite enough to thank me first. Such a good boy.” Ardyn's smirk seemed to grow and it made Ignis more uncomfortable. “Truth is I got bored waiting around for you four to finish playing around and decided to go look for you. I simply asked what hunt you had taken on. I saw some Magitek ships and decided to pull over as I was probably close to your location if they were hovering around. I must say I started to be concerned for your well beings. Then to my surprise I heard a cry not far from where I was parked.” Ardyn loomed forwards getting up in Ignis' face, “Your cry. I'm glad I came to your rescue in time.” He sat back again.

“Ah as for this.” He raised the vial and dropper slightly, “An experimental substance of my own invention infused with cure magic but with less side effects than regular curatives. It is rather potent though so I had to give you it carefully. Still I didn't want to give you the regular stuff. A quick check told me you had hit the curative hard. The little prince pushing you too hard?”

Ignis became flustered and wanted to argue that it had only been because of the chaos that had just taken place, however it was true that they had perhaps been straining themselves recently.

Ardyn shook his head and started talking again not really giving Ignis a chance to attempt to argue, “That aside I didn't want to over tax your system with the usual stuff. Of course my creation is not perfected yet and you can see the main problem is that you still have a large gash across your chest. Something to do with how the formula reacts with the air. The wound is simply too open. All internal injuries and smaller cuts healed up and the wound is certainly reduced but it wont fully heal just by giving you the substance. I do have a solution to said problem but you might not like it. However if I don't treat it now it may get infected and I strongly advise against using any other curatives in combination with my creation. So we are sort of at an impasse.”

Ignis gritted his teeth he'd been doing his best to ignore the pain coming from the wound as Ardyn rambled on. He knew he would have to go with what ever solution Ardyn had because he wanted to quickly get back to Noct and the others. If he returned in this state and couldn't use healing items until the blasted experimental substance was out of his body he would slow down his friends and put his health at risk. As the wound was still rather bad – though only oozing blood lightly at the moment – it could still easily reopen fully and lead to his death. From what Ardyn was saying he had a feeling using regular cure magic probably wouldn't be a good idea either. “Just get on with it.” There was a short pause before he added, “Please.”

“A good decision. Don't want to hold back your friends. Oh I used your phone to tell them you would meet them back where you picked up the hunt. Didn't want them getting themselves into more danger looking for you. Sent them a little picture of your sleeping face. Had to put the phone on silent after that. They seemed pretty concerned but I had to get back to treating you. Your life was on the line after all.”

Ignis paled and looked away in shame as he thought about how the others might be feeling right now. If only he had been able to come up with a better strategy. He was distracted from his self loathing by the feeling of something warm and wet running along part of the wound on his chest. It wasn't painful, in fact a pleasant sensation emitted from the area but it was surprising. He quickly looked towards the effected area and was startled to find Ardyn bent over him licking at his wound. The older man had shifted back to make it easier to press his mouth to the wound. Ignis snapped out of his shock and started trying to push Ardyn away from his chest. The action caused pain to shoot through the unhealed areas of the wound.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Ignis demanded. Embarrassment and pain showed on his face. He really shouldn't struggle in his condition but he couldn't understand why Ardyn was suddenly licking at his torn flesh. He pulled on Ardyn's hair trying to get the man to stop.

Ardyn sighed and raised his head from his task, “Ouch. No need to be so rough. You are the one who told me to just get on with healing you.”

Ignis wanted to protest and demand what that had to do with licking him but Ardyn was one step ahead and provided answers without needing to be prompted.

“Oh now, now don't look so confused. I did say that my solution was one you probably wouldn't like. To heal you have to lick your wound.” Ardyn grinned at Ignis who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You what?! That is utter crock!” Ignis struggled a little under Ardyn despite the pain it caused himself. Surely he was joking. There could not be a reason for that to be necessary and yet glancing down at his wound where Ardyn had licked was indeed healing.

“As you can see I do not jest.” Ardyn shrugged, “Strangely the formula seems to react to enzymes in the saliva allowing it act more like it should do. Don't worry the formula makes such a treatment safe. No germ transfer. I'll get around to fixing the shortcoming of my invention eventually but for now licking your wound is the only way.” Ardyn gave Ignis what could be described as an imploring puppy look. It was creepy but not as much as the hungry glint almost hidden in Ardyn's eyes.

Ignis wanted to argue but he really was in no position to do so. He gritted his teeth and managed not to stammer despite how embarrassed he was, “Fine if that is the case please continue.”

Ardyn had grinned like a cat who had gotten the cream and made a show of using the dropper to drip the solution onto his tongue. The liquid glowed green and small swirls of light came off it illuminating Ardyn's mouth and face strangely. With the fresh application of the healing formula he returned to running his tongue along Ignis' wound. While it hadn't hurt before to be licked by Ardyn Ignis still tensed in anticipation of pain but the sensation he received was definitely more like pleasure. It also seemed to increase in intensity with each lick. The startling gap between the pain he anticipated and the pleasure he received caused him to gasp in surprise and grip hold of the blanket that was under him.

He stared at Ardyn's messy hair and felt a blush rise in his face when Ardyn lifted his head slightly to look back at him. Their eyes locking sent a shudder through Ignis that wasn't completely out of fear or disgust. Ardyn applied more of the curative to his tongue and continued his 'treatment' of Ignis' wound. He delved his tongue into the gash exploring the torn flesh. This caused Ignis to arch his back and bite back something between a gasp and a moan. It shouldn't feel good to have his wound treated in such a way but it did and he was weak to the odd pleasure. Was it a side effect of the experimental curative? Ignis couldn't focus his thoughts. Though his injuries were being healed he was still exhausted on so many levels with everything that had been happening – not only the events of the night.

 

He'd found himself wishing to distance himself from the whole situation. Which was why he was currently staring up at the night sky yearning for it to swallow him up. While the continued sensations of being healed in such a way kept pulling his thoughts back to the moment at hand, the pooling of warmth towards his lower regions was what startled him out of his thoughts completely. It sent a jolt through him and he tried to push Ardyn off him. It was one thing to find the sensation pleasant but another to be completely turned on by what Ardyn was doing to him.

“I-I think you've done enough I should be fine now.” Ignis pushed at Ardyn's shoulders.

Ardyn made a disgruntled noise and practically collapsing himself onto Ignis looked up at the face of the flustered young man, “I am not done yet. If you keep protesting I'm going to have to restrain you.” He clearly felt Ignis' problem with their bodies pressed together properly now.

“J-Just finish.” Ignis pulled his hands away placing one to his face hoping to cool down the flush that coloured his cheeks. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he was sure Ardyn was taking amusement in all of this.

Ardyn chuckled and finished sealing up the slash. Instead of moving away completely he simply shifted so that he could start undoing Ignis' trousers. Ignis' hands quickly flew to Ardyn's to stop their progress.

“What the hell Ardyn?!”  Ignis hissed, fear and confusion showing on his face as he sat upright and tried to pull his legs out from under Ardyn.

Ardyn grinned and lent his face in close to Ignis', “Now, now I just want to fix the problem I've caused. You should just let me otherwise you are going to feel uncomfortable.”

Ignis frowned, “Uncomfort—oh..” His body was heating up and he felt dizzy. He had to cling to Ardyn to stop himself from falling back against the car seats, “W-what... have you...” It wasn't quite like burning or being electrified but something between and yet he felt oddly cold; body hypersensitive but mind going numb.

“A side effect of formula I'm afraid. It feels good but over stimulates the system. Still less harmful than over use of other curatives.” Ardyn confessed.

“Side effect... How is this... less harmful?” Ignis managed to growl out.

“Well I said there were less not none and yes the remedy to this is quite simple. You just have to release the tension.” He rubbed Ignis' crotch to get the point across.

“F-fucking... bastard.” Ignis wanted to bash that stupid smirk off Ardyn's face but he had to keep clinging to him to stay remotely upright, so he tightened his grip.

Ardyn winced a little, “Don't be too hard on me. I'm being effected too. After all I had to apply it to your chest wound.” Ardyn did look flushed and was breathing harder than normal; right against Ignis' lips.

Ignis lost all sense of reason for a moment and closing his eyes, crashed his lips into Ardyn's. He almost immediately regretted the action and was about to pull away when one of Ardyn's hands pressed against the back of his head holding him in place. Ardyn kissed back with ferocity not wanting Ignis' moment of weakness to go unexploited. He used the hand still on Ignis' crotch to elicit a gasp from the young man who was now trying to resist his advances again. Ardyn pressed his advantage and deepened the kiss, expertly mapping out Ignis' mouth with his tongue. Ignis tasted mostly of coffee, which made sense with how much the young man seemed to drink.

Ignis ended up melting into the kiss unable to resist further. To him the kiss felt intense but not messy. Ardyn clearly had a lot of skill; not that Ignis had much to compare it against. That being said Ignis felt there was an unnatural level of skill being used. The motions seemed to tune so perfectly to giving him pleasure he actually wondered if Ardyn was receiving any in return. He scolded himself for even caring if Ardyn enjoyed the kiss. Still there was something incomprehensible in how good it all felt. Perhaps it was just because of the curative but at the same time there was almost a cold calculated nature to the kiss. If it hadn't been for the hungry gaze Ardyn had given him all throughout this encounter Ignis would have thought Ardyn was incapable of passion. A stab of concern had him wondering what sort of hunger Ardyn intended to satisfy. It was a wild thought and quickly cast away. Though it did feel like he was in the grasp of some sort of advanced predator. Especially as he could taste trace amounts of his own blood in the kiss, from when Ardyn licked his wound.

When Ardyn released him from the intense kiss Ignis was left panting for air. Ignis couldn't find the strength or will to protest as Ardyn started to leave a trail of nips and kisses down his neck and chest. He barely had the energy to hold onto the older man. He was weak to the pleasure pulsing through his body and bewitched by Ardyn. Ignis was not someone who had a lot of experience with this sort of thing – he simply hadn't had the time with looking after Noct – but he wasn't naïve. He was sure he had fallen into the hands of a beast and he wondered how he would respond to such advances if he were not under the effects of the curative. Certainly right now it seemed to be the right strategy to give in but if Ardyn had simply been courting him he would have spurned the advances. A small part of Ignis was oddly thankful and excited to be experiencing this situation. It was dangerous and enticing. A forbidden fruit he was being forced to swallow but it tasted so good. He tried push down the small rebellious part of him with thoughts of his friends and how this incident might effect the future. He shouldn't enjoy this on any more than a physical level because there were surely strings attached.

Ardyn teased one of Ignis' nipples with his mouth causing Ignis to arch his back and stifle a moan. Ignis felt as though his thoughts had become water in his hands. They slipped through his fingers as Ardyn eased him back against the car seats while assaulting his chest further. Ardyn was being very careful not to leave a mark on Ignis' flesh as it would be troublesome to leave evidence behind. At the same time he wanted to bite and lay claim to the young man beneath him. Ardyn wondered if Ignis knew how erotic his face expression was right now. Ignis lips were kiss swollen and his cheeks flushed. His eye were dilated behind his half closed eyes and his glasses had slid down his nose. Ardyn wanted to drown Ignis further in pleasure. He started to work on undoing Ingis' trousers again but this time met no resistance. Ignis flung one arm over his own face while his other remained clinging to Ardyn. Ardyn placed chase kisses to Ignis' exposed flesh as he started to remove Ignis trousers, taking Ignis' underwear along with them.

Ignis gasped as cold air hit his lower regions. He felt extremely vulnerable bare before Ardyn and was glad most of his face was currently hidden from view. Ardyn of course wanted to see Ignis' expression all the more now it was being denied him. Ardyn reached out and pulled at Ignis' arm, trying to get Ignis to show all of his face. Ignis resisted at first but the grip on his arm was unrelenting and he simply didn't have the energy or will to refuse Ardyn's desires. Still he didn't move his arm himself; he simply let it be moved.

Ardyn made a sound of contentment, “There now no need to hide. You look so lovely in grip of pleasure muddled with pain.”

If Ignis hadn't been keeping himself silent to hold back the desire to beg Ardyn to get on with things, he would have added that the situation was a muddle on many levels. Like how the small seed of allure Ardyn had planted in Ignis heart had sprouted and was reaching out with its roots and vines to take hold of more of his being. His feelings towards Ardyn and the situation seemed to be made up of conflicting ripples. Was he disgusted or had he always wanted something like this? What was being effected by the curative and what wasn't, was unclear. Ignis felt that he and Ardyn were as mismatched as the pleasure and pain racing through his body. The sensations seemed to chase each other and occasionally collide. He would believe if Ardyn suddenly told him that his healing formula was actually a new type of torture implement – one that kept the victim alive but ravished away at them. Ignis wasn't going to start spewing secrets. Nothing could get him to betray Noct in that way but Ardyn wasn't asking for secrets; Ardyn was asking for Ignis' body and Ignis was more than prepared to give it to end the odd purgatory of pain and pleasure he had subjected to.

Ardyn finished removing Ignis' lower garments and repositioned himself to be between Ignis' legs rather than on top of them. One of Ignis' legs hung over the edge of the seats and the other Ardyn had pressed between his side and the back of the seats. Ardyn ran his hands along Ignis' nicely proportioned legs. Ignis' body reminded Ardyn of the body of an acrobat or ballet dancer. He was sure that Ignis' body would be just as lithe due to his battle style. He savoured the sight for a moment but was very aware that if he took too long the little Prince might get tired of waiting. He pressed his lips to Ignis' inner thigh and heard the bespectacled strategist let out an odd strangled squeak of a sound.  
Ardyn smirked, “You should not try to hold your voice back so much. Just let it out. The sky isn't going to judge you nor are the hungry beasts in the woods.” He then licked along Ignis' now trembling thigh and was pleased to hear a less restricted cry half between an 'Ah' and an 'Oh'. The sound had still been somewhat restrained and Ardyn knew he could draw out much more from the young man. Still was a start.

Ignis practically choked on the cry that next escaped him as he gasped so suddenly after it. He had just been so shocked by the sensation of Ardyn's next attack. Ardyn had licked up the side of Ignis' shaft. It made Ignis' head spin. He had known Ardyn was going to take care of their 'situation' but he hadn't exactly envisioned Ardyn as the sort to go down on someone. Looking down his body into those sinful eyes told Ignis that clearly he had just missed the signals. Ardyn was no stranger to pleasure. Ardyn took the tip Ignis' erection into his mouth and fondled the slit with his tongue. He used one hand to stroke the base of Ignis' member and rested the other Ignis' hip. He did this so that he could stop Ignis from thrusting into his mouth too suddenly or reaching release too fast. He could tighten his grip in those places to exert control over the situation.  
As Ardyn moved down Ignis' length, Ignis did raise his hips but a warning hum and a tightening of his grip subdued such actions. Regardless of how much pressure was building up in Ignis the young man seemed to be able to gather thoughts enough to understand the best strategy was to go at Ardyn's pace. Ardyn was amazed by the level of control Ignis had over himself. He could see how badly Ignis was trembling but Ignis was still able to prevent himself from thrusting up wildly into Ardyn's mouth. Ardyn rewarded the patient young man by doing something with his tongue that Ignis was sure was illegal. Ignis cried out unreservedly and moaned; his hands tightly gripping the blanket.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow as things made sense. Ignis had given up controlling his voice completely so that he could restrain his body. It amused him and fueled his desires to see the serious young man fully stripped down to a needy creature of lust. Ardyn made the movement with his tongue again and took Ignis' cock fully into his mouth. Ignis voiced his 'approval' as a series of lusty sounds. The sounds seemed to travel right to Ardyn's crotch. He too felt the effects of the curative and while it was to a lesser extent it was still almost unbearable holding back. Still he continued servicing Ignis; bobbing his head now and using his teeth just a little to tease the sensitive flesh. Ardyn hummed his approval this time to send vibration along Ignis' shaft and hopefully let Ignis know he was enjoying the sounds Ignis was making.

Ignis was finding he liked the hint of pain along with the pleasure; though he would never admit it. He was also amazed him how well Ardyn's hum resonated through him. It was like he was an instrument of lust being played skilfully by the older man. Ignis could feel himself heading towards release. Ardyn seemed to sense it also because he cast a bind magic of sorts around the base of Ignis' erection. Ignis let out a choked cry and sort of whimper.

Ardyn pulled back and sat up, leaving Ignis' damp cock to the cold air. Ignis frowned up at the older man. He felt so much need and Ardyn was denying him. Ignis' lips trembled as he struggled with the thought of begging. “Ardyn...” He began his pride in tatters, “...please.”

“Hush my dear. You aren't the only one in desperate need.” Ardyn spoken in tone that was half soothing, half teasing.

Ignis' eyes flashed as he looked down to the visible bulge in Ardyn's pants. Ignis swallowed and bit his own lip before trying to voice the thought that had crashed into his mind, “I-I could...” He couldn't find the words despite the imagery being there.

“What? Reciprocate.” Ardyn quickly found a suitable word to finish Ignis' sentence and made Ingis blush deeply. Ardyn chuckled, “I'm sorry but even if you would honestly do such a thing I can see that once you have found release your body will be far too tired. You are pretty much at your limit. Only the side effect of my formula is pushing you to a desperate awakened state.” Ardyn could give himself a hand job but he had no intention of passing up this opportunity with Ignis. Ardyn shook his head, “I have no intention of letting you leave me high and dry when you look this fuckable.”

Ignis was shocked by the bluntness of Ardyn's comment on his appearance and oddly flattered. Compared to his friends Ignis always felt like he was the least desirable. He wanted to blame it all on the curative making him more attractive than he really was to Ardyn. He didn't want to admit to himself that is was more than that or what it meant that he didn't completely dislike the way Ardyn looked at him. Was it just to be seen as desirable or did he want to be desirable to Ardyn in particular? Ignis didn't want to think about it. Not that he could think about anything much with how over stimulated he felt. He gave into Ardyn's desires by lifting his hips slightly to give Ardyn better access. He couldn't verbally bring himself to give Ardyn the go ahead – not that Ardyn would take no for an answer. Ignis wasn't sure how he felt about that either. Would he give himself to Ardyn in any other situation but this. Was this still forced if part of him did want to experience it? He closed his eyes and let the pleasure and pain drown out the thoughts in his head.

Ardyn chuckled and appreciated the gesture of Ignis relenting to him. He removed his own clothes and coated his fingers with some lubrication he conjured up. Ignis' eyes shot open when Ardyn placed a slick finger against Ignis' tight entrance. Ignis managed to lift his head enough to look at Ardyn's naked form. He was curious in many ways as to what Ardyn would look bare. Ardyn was toned but not exactly muscular. Like someone who still kept reasonably fit but also enjoyed an indulgent life. It reminded Ignis of a knight to noble shift. Or perhaps just the general winding down of years but at the same time it seemed too perfect as if Ardyn had intentionally worked his body to seem as if he had been effected by time. Ignis shuddered, surely his imagination was getting carried away with him. His eyes travelled down to Ardyn's crotch and he blushed, practically slamming his head back into seat to punish himself.

Ardyn had rubbed Ignis' anus lightly while he watch Ignis give his body a look over. He didn't want to distract Ignis too much from taking in his appearance. Once he was sure Ignis was done he started inserting his finger in earnest. Ingis gasped at the intrusion but soon got use to the odd sensation of Ardyn moving the finger. Pleased that Ignis wasn't tensing so much to make it too difficult, Ardyn inserted a second finger and started stretching Ignis. Ardyn met some resistance but Ignis quickly adapted. Ardyn was pleased because it meant they could get onto things faster but without damage. He wanted Ignis to feel good.

It felt strange to Ignis, having Ardyn's fingers inside him but not exactly unpleasant. Suddenly he saw stars as Ardyn's fingers brushed against his prostate. Ignis wasn't sure if he cried out or if the sound was only in his own head. He figured he must have made some noise because Ardyn chuckled.

“That feels good there doesn't it.” Ardyn smirked and pressed against Ignis prostate again.

Ignis' back arched and as Ardyn pulled his finger back Ignis almost thrust himself down onto the digits again. Ardyn caught the half thrust and felt Ignis tighten around his fingers, “You won't have to hold yourself back much longer.”

Ignis moaned and almost felt on the verge of tears. It felt good but also bad. After all it was adding pressure to his pent up need to release. That and pain was still waging war with pleasure in his body. He felt like a cup that should be spilling over but was some how still filling with more than it could possibly hold. He felt as if he might explode under the pressure but something was just sipping at the cup enough to stop it from being destroyed.

Ardyn worked on Ignis a little more then pulled his fingers free. Ardyn could feel the strain of holding back and looking at Ignis now stretched and utterly desperate made his cock twitch. He pulled out some condoms from thin air and slipped one on his own straining member before sliding one onto Ignis'. Ignis managed to raise his head up a little to look questioningly at Ardyn.

“Safety first.” Ardyn assured Ignis in a sing song voice, “Well that and easier to clean up.”

Through all the confusing emotions and sensation racking his body, Ignis almost laughed; his lips did curl up slightly at the corners. His reaction earned him a smile from Ardyn that was softer, warmer and almost inviting. Then it was gone replaced by a lusty grin.

Ardyn positioned himself and began to ease his erection into Ignis. Ardyn was quite large so he had to go slowly because even stretched Ignis needed time to adapt to him. Ardyn gripped hold of Ignis' hips and eased further into him. Ignis bit down on his own lip and tried not to trust himself further along Ardyn's member. As needy as he felt he understood doing so would hurt himself.

“Don't bite down too hard.” Ardyn warned bending over Ignis and licking at the younger man's mouth. Ignis did as he was told and managed to avoid badly bruising his lip or worse. He decided to focus on capturing the mouth above his instead and kissed Ardyn. Ardyn hummed into the kiss and eased further into Ignis. Ignis raised his arms and gripped hold of Ardyn's back. He urgently kissed the older man and took the chance to allow his hands to wander over Ardyn. He could feel the muscles in Ardyn's back but they seemed to move in an unnatural way under the older man's skin. Ignis shuddered but it was hard to tell because he was trembling so much already.

Ardyn couldn't take much more and pulled out slightly so that he could thrust into Ingis with a bit more force. The movement fully sheathed himself inside the younger man. Ignis cried out breaking the kiss. He also dug his fingers into Ardyn's back. He felt weird stretched out around Ardyn's penis. It was pressing up against all the right places and made Ignis writhe and wriggle. Ardyn pulled back enough to look at Ignis' face. Tears had formed in the corners of Ignis' eyes and one broke free to roll down his cheek. Ardyn raised a hand and stroked the tear away. Ignis turned his face to kiss Ardyn's fingers. He turned back to look up at the older man, “Ardyn...”

It was a ghostly plea but Ardyn understood and began to move; thrusting in and out of Ignis. It took a few thrusts to find a rhythm but once Ardyn had one he was pleased to find Ignis start moving to match him. Ardyn allowed himself to moan and let loose a little. Ignis' eyes went wide and his back arched at the crackle of power he felt from Ardyn. If he had been more in his right mind he would have been able to put the pieces together. However right now all he wanted was that Ardyn would find release so that he could also. He gripped hold of Ardyn so tightly he left crescent moon cuts on Ardyn's back. Ignis felt so alive and yet like he was being torn apart. The pain and pleasure caused by the curative seemed to have intensified inside him. It was almost like drowning, a burning sensation but not only in his lungs. Still the metaphorical cup didn't shatter, though it trembled violently as if its atoms would break loose.

Ardyn kissed at Ignis' neck and restrained himself from biting down on it. He could tear out Ignis throat or kill him in any other way right now and he wasn't sure Ignis would realise. Ardyn didn't need to mark Ignis to know Ignis was his in this moment.

Ignis was aware of Ardyn's hand wrapping around his member – though it only caused more torment as the bind prevented his release. Then as Ardyn thrust hard and fast into him striking his prostate with force, he felt the bind get broken. Ignis felt as though the world slowed down for a moment and took a sharp intake of breath. The moment shattered like a bomb had gone off. Ignis release was explosive and would have made a hell of a mess if not for the condom. What had been holding the muddy water of pleasure and pain inside the cup of Ignis' body had been removed. The water had burst out of its too small container like a geyser. The pleasure of a climax so forceful caused Ignis to cry out so hard he hurt his throat. He also tightened around Ardyn who reached his own release with Ingis spasming around him. Ardyn let out a feral sound that Ignis couldn't really register in his current state.

The peak of climax had Ignis seeing blinding white and it faded slowly as did the waves of pleasure crashing through him; much like how the cloud of dust from an explosion lingers then fades. He took heaving breaths and blinked up at the sky not sure if all the stars he was seeing were really there. The cup had been turned over and the last of its contents was trickling away leaving Ignis feeling numb.

Ardyn admired Ignis for a moment then pulled out of the younger man. He removed their condoms and used magic to dispose of them. Ardyn did a quick extra clean up with a tissue which he got rid of the same way and redressed himself before redressing Ignis – well save for Ignis' shirt which had been destroyed. Ignis was almost like a breathing doll through this process. He didn't have the energy to move himself so Ardyn did all the work. Ignis was on the verge of passing out but he clung to being awake. The fear that had been suppressed under the crushing weight of pleasure and pain was bubbling to the surface. Something was definitely not right about any of this. Why would Ardyn use such a curative on him? Did Ardyn want to have sex that badly? These and other question barked at him but more pressing on his mind were questions to do with who the hell Ardyn was. He felt as if he was on the verge of something and the implications of it and what they had done were terrifying.

Ardyn loomed over him, “Do not worry you will only recall this night in your dreams. It will be forever out of your reach in the realm of the waking world. It truly was a pleasure and I will treasure this night I have stolen from you.” He raised a glowing hand and placed it over Ignis' eyes. Ignis twitched as though he was going to try to struggle but then went completely limp. His breathing calmed and Ardyn pulled his hand away to look at Ignis' sleeping face. Ardyn gave Ignis a chase kiss then moved to the front seat. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping figure stretched out across his back seats and smiled. Even if it had been for a moment Ignis had belonged to him. A stolen moment. He reached over to the passenger seat to check Ignis' phone and let out a low whistle. “Wow they really blew up his phone. Don't worry little prince you'll have your strategist back soon.” He chuckled and started the car.

***

Noctis was pacing practically on the spot and kept checking his phone to look at the time, “Maybe we should go get him off Ardyn. I know he said he'd bring him back here but hasn't it been too long.”

Gladio and Prompto were unease also. Prompto was pacing too but on a difference path to Noct and kept doing little spins on the spot. Gladio was actually surprised the two hadn't collided yet as their paths did intersect. Gladio kept tensing and relaxing his muscles. He kept his arms folded to stop himself from punching something and tapped his foot on the spot.

“I know but we don't know where they are. As I said before if we head out there and some how miss them... We don't know if Ardyn stayed put near where he found Ignis or took Ignis somewhere else to heal him. So we don't know which direction they will come here from.” He looked at the expanse of road in one direction then turned to looked at the opposite stretch. “Maybe if one of us stays here and the other two go look for them but I don't really want to split up either. We can't leave you alone Noct.”

Noct made an annoyed sound and kicked a pebble. He half wished he had defied Ardyn and gone to retrieve Ignis straight away regardless of what might have happened in defying Ardyn. It was the not knowing that was getting to him. Ardyn hadn't replied to any of his more recent texts nor had Ignis – which surely he should have if he was healed.

“Do you think we can trust Ardyn on this?” Prompto asked for the what had probably been the tenth time.

“I told you we don't have a choice. If he has taken Ignis to keep him somewhere... well we might not even be able to find them if they are heading here so if they aren't then we are doubly screwed. I don't like this situation any more than you do.” Gladio understood that Prompto had been made to feel very uncomfortable by Ardyn – they all had in different ways – but he wanted to hold onto the ray of hope that Ardyn was being Ignis back to them.

Certainly none of them were happy that Ignis was in Ardyn's care but at the same time they were still somewhat relieved. When Ignis had gotten knocked sky bound by the Iron Giant it had been a terrifying moment and the blood on the Iron Giant's blade had sent a chill through them. However there was no way of them getting around the enemies to head in the direction Ignis had fallen. They retreated and managed to get to the road. Though they too had been separated from each other they had all been able to get back to the Regalia within minutes of each other. Gladio had taken the longest because he had been forced to run in a different direction away from the others before he could make sense of where he was and start changing course. They couldn't be sure what state Ignis was in where ever he landed. Calling Ignis to find out if he was okay and where he was could alert the enemy to him. Noct decided texting Ignis would probably be safe enough to do and if Ignis was alright he could text back. They could decide what to do depending of if they got a response. However before he could send the text he got one. It read 'I've found something of yours' which was very odd for Ignis to send him but it was from Ingis' phone. It sent a chill through him and he got the attention of Gladio and Prompto. They looked down at the message as a photo popped up to accompany it. Ignis' face with his eyes closed. It was hard to tell from the photo if he was alive or dead. They held there breaths not sure what to do with this new information. Noct's hand shook and he almost jumped out of his skin when another message came in, 'Don't worry Prince I'm taking care of his wounds. I'll bring him to where you picked up your hunt that went wrong - love Ardyn'. Noct felt like his blood was boiling he jabbed back an angry text of, 'Where are you? We will come and get him' but got impatient so called Ignis' phone instead. Ardyn picked up with a “Hello prince can't chat trying save your friend's life. Be a good boy and wait for me to return him. Goodbye.” and hung up.

Noct had stared at his phone then started sending demanding texts wanting to know had bad Ignis was hurt and where he was. He couldn't really tell from the photo as it was pretty much just Ignis' face. Ardyn could have taken him anywhere. Still he didn't think Ardyn was lying about Ignis currently being alive. Gladio had put a hand on his shoulder and asked him what he wanted to do. Noct thought it over as quickly as he could. Part of him was concerned as to what Ardyn might do if they did defy him. He didn't bring it up with the others but when he had heard Ardyn's words it had felt as though the older man didn't intend to give Ignis back until he was finished with him – whatever that entailed. Noct really hoped that Ardyn was just healing his friend and strategist.

Noct decided that they should go and wait at the Kenny's they had gotten the hunt from. Gladio nodded and added that even if they hadn't been disorientated in the fight and had a good idea where Ignis had landed – heck even if they managed to work it out based on where they themselves had come out onto the road – Ardyn may have moved from that spot. Prompto had looked up at the sky and prayed silently for Ignis before the three of them had gotten in the Regalia and driven to the meeting spot.

Noct had text Ardyn again once they had parked up requesting updates on Ignis' condition. They had tended to the last of their own wounds but Noct insisted on staying outside as he wanted to see Ignis as soon as Ardyn arrived. The other two felt the same way and had remained with Noct by the car. It hadn't taken long for Noct to start pacing. As tried as they all were they were so concerned for their friend they couldn't rest. Which leads back to the moment at hand with Prompto flapping his arms slightly in response to Gladio reminding him that they were all uneasy, “I know. I know. Sorry. I just can't stop over thinking.”

They all froze as they heard a car engine growing closer. There were few people who drove at night but they didn't want to get their hopes up in case it was a false positive. They turned and relief hit them as they saw what was unmistakeably Ardyn's car. There was a tense moment just before Ardyn pulled up because they couldn't see Ignis laying in the back seat but it soon became apparent when they got closer to the vehicle. Ardyn came to a stop and turned off the car. He tured in his seat to beam at Noct, Gladio and Prompto, “Sorry we are a bit late. He hasn't woken up yet but should do soon. Still he seems exhausted maybe I should take him to a hotel so he can rest properly.”

“No!” Was the response the reply they gave Ardyn in unison.

Gladio moved to get Ignis out of the back-seat.

“Do you need a hand?” Ardyn enquired but Gladio shook his head.

“No I've got him... thanks...” Gladio grumbled the thanks. He felt he should at least try saying thank you as Ardyn had brought Ignis back to them.

Ardyn picked up Ignis' phone and handed it to Noct, “He'll probably want that back as for his shirt it was ruined by what ever cleaved a gash across his chest. Oh and Noct you really should be more careful, things that aren't held onto closely tend to get lost or stolen.”

Prompto stared at Ardyn wide eyed, while Noct narrowed his eyes into a glare and Gladio simply frowned. None of them liked what Ardyn was implying. Ignis stirred in Gladio's arms and opened his eyes, “Gladio... I..”

“Ah sleeping beauty is awake. Well I better leave you to your reunion.” Ardyn's voice sent a shock through Ignis.

Ignis quickly turned his head to look at the older man. He wasn't sure why but something felt off. He couldn't recall anything between being found by Ardyn and waking up in Gladio's arms but he felt he should. He was aware at least that Ardyn had saved him. He could feel his friends staring at him with concerned looked but he couldn't pull his eyes away from Ardyn's. Then what ever Ignis was trying to grasp at in his mind slipped away and he blinked, pushing his glasses up his nose as best he could without dislodging himself from Gladio's arms.

“I believe I have you to thank for the fact I am alive.” Ignis spoke in a business like fashion and Ardyn chuckled.

“Indeed. It was my pleasure.” He replied eyes sparkling, “Always happy to be of service to those close to the little Prince.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes, “Well thank you. Though I hope such a situation doesn't repeat.”

Ardyn nodded, “Probably for the best I am a busy man after all. I can't always be at hand. I'll be waiting for you to continue our little mission together but perhaps all four of you could do with some proper rest.” With that he drove away to head back to the rest area they would meet at to continue the mission.

Noct, Gladio and Prompto let out a collective sigh. They had questions for Ignis but right now they were just happy that he was back with them. Exhaustion was also hitting them hard now they were no longer stricken with worry. Ignis could see his companions were tired and he too felt the weight of sleep already trying to pull him back under. Gladio's arms were warm and surprisingly comfortable.

“We should say here tonight.” Ignis suggested and the others agreed. It was the most sensible option.

They were soon settled in for the night. Gladio had been a bit reluctant in letting go of Ignis completely. Prompto had insisted they take one photo together before bed clearly wanting to make memories he could hold onto. Noct had hugged Ignis from behind when he was taking his glasses off. He felt Noct's hair rubbing on the back of his neck. “Welcome back.” Noct said the greeting softly. It made Ignis smile, “I'm home.” He didn't know how much longer he would have with Noct, Gladio and Prompto but he cared about them and hoped to make the most of what ever time they did have. In this moment he almost could forget the feeling he was missing something. Something connected to Ardyn. Only in dark dreams would Ignis remember what had happened in the back-seat of Ardyn's car.


End file.
